Jueves
by Briel Black
Summary: Una cegadora luz roja invade mis pupilas, un singular y casi insoportable calor se esparce por el vagón.    Basando en la canción "Jueves" de "La oreja de Van Gohg", inspirada en la secuela de explosiones del 2004 en Madrid, España.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Jueves 11 de Marzo.**

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista, _  
_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, _  
_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón _  
_Y preguntarte quién eres._

Cada mañana subo a este tren, esperando verte a diario sentado al frente, siempre con mi vista clavada en la ventana detrás de ti, para poder mirarte de reojo, imaginando un universo donde estemos juntos. Al creer que ese es un universo imposible me siento insegura y no soy capaz de dar un par de pasos y preguntarte quién eres sólo como una escusa para poder hablar contigo, ya que tu nombre es mi lema.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo pensando en ello y mi amor por ti ahora es inmenso. Me siento como una persona insignificante siempre sentada al frente, pero sin lograr captar tu atención, tal vez si fuera más bonita o si tuviera algo de lo cual sentirme orgullosa te fijarías en mí y serías tú quien me hablara. 

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas._

Lo más probable es que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero hoy me he arreglado más, he intentado verme mejor que nunca sólo para ti. Seguro, tú ni siquiera piensas en mí, y sólo me ves como una chica más en el tren. Bostezas mirando hacía la ventana detrás de ti y con sólo notarlo me comienzo a derretir, no sé como habrá nacido este amor, pero crece con cada mirada. 

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista,  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

Volteas a mirarme en un instante, con ese rostro tan inexpresivo que siempre tienes, te devuelvo el gesto intentando no parecer estúpida. Sueltas un suspiro, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Qué impresión te causé? Cierro los párpados imaginando dichas cosas y al regresar mi sentido de la vista noto tu mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Exhalo con alivio, el nerviosismo me había dominado, quisiera que la tierra me tragara o hacerme más pequeña sólo para que no me vieras, yo deduzco que no tienes idea de quién soy y eso me estremece. 

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes,_  
_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer, _  
_De estación a estación, _  
_De frente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio._

Diariamente, me dirijo al colegio y siempre subo a este tren, para poder verte. Como una historia de amor imposible. Paso las estaciones, mirándote de reojo. El silencio invade el espacio.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
Supongo que piensas: "Qué chica más tonta",  
Y me quiero morir._

—I-Itachi… —a modo de susurro pronuncio tu nombre incondicionalmente. Quiero desvanecerme en la atmosfera para evitar tu acusadora mirada sobre mí, por tu mente debe pasar un _'Qué tonta'_. Quisiera irme ahora. 

_Pero el tiempo se para, _  
_Te acercas diciendo, _  
_"Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, _  
_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren."_

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
Un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Qué apaga la luz._

Te levantas de tu asiento y das un par de pasos para acercarte a mí— No sé quien eres, pero ya extrañaba verte, día tras día subo en este tren sólo para eso. —Musitas mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se me ilumina la mirada y siento como si todo a nuestro alrededor de esfumara y el reloj se detuviera.

Hoy, jueves 11 de marzo, un día que recordaré a diario por el resto de mi vida, el día más especial que he tenido. Mi sueño, que crece en mi corazón cada mañana al verte, se ha cumplido. Te sientas a mi lado y tomas mi mano de manera sutil, mi corazón se estremece de felicidad. La luz solar se va en un instante, estamos cruzando un túnel.

El tren enfrena estrepitosamente y toda la iluminación se elimina. 

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, _  
_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, _

Guiada por mi sentido del tacto encuentro tu rostro y te sostengo firmemente con ambas manos frente a mi cara. El calor sube a mis mejillas al momento de acercarme más a ti; doy gracias que estemos a oscuras ya que así no puedes notar el rubor que ha invadido mis mejillas. Deposito un corto y limitado beso en tus labios.

—Yo te quiero. —Susurras frente a mí, y siento tu cálido aliento rebotando en mi boca. Mi campo de visión es escaso podría caer o golpear algo si sólo me moviera. Pero al sentir tus fuertes brazos rodeándome enteramente me puedo sentir segura, y no tengo miedo.

Una cegadora luz roja invade mis pupilas, un singular y casi insoportable calor se esparce por el vagón, junto nuevamente tus labios con los míos. Me separas de ti y pierdo la respiración. 

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El ultimo soplo de mi corazón…_


End file.
